Synch or Swim
Synch or Swim is the twelfth episode of season four. Synopsis Jake can't join the swim team, because it's for aquatic animals only. Plot Jake Spidermonkey really wants to join the undefeated CDMS synchronized swimming team, but Principal Pixiefrog won't let him join, 1.) Because Jake's not an aquatic animal and 2.) Principal Pixiefrog banned Jake from doing his "Butt Bomb" move in the school pool. After Jake hears about these animals called Sea Simians, which Adam says aren't actually simians but brine shrimp (but of course Jake doesn't listen to him), he decides to buy some so that he can coach his own swimming team. Of course, Jake's Sea Simians are nothing like Jake thought they would be, and Jake decides to flush them down a toilet. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Principal Pixiefrog *Coach Gills *Synchronized Swim Team *Sea Simians Minor Roles *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Hugh Manatee *Bull Sharkowski (Cameo) *Captain Clowny (Pictured) Quotes :Coach Gills: Oh, carp. ---- :Pixiefrog: I'm a big believer in safety first. :Gills is stuck on top of the light thing :Coach Gills: Help! Get me down! :Pixiefrog: Coach Gills! Be a dear and change that burnt out bulb, while you're up there. Thanks, love. ---- :Lupe: The SST is undefeated because all of it's members are aquatic animals. :Slips: And let's face it, dude. Monkeys are not aquatic animals ... right? :Jake: B-B-But, if monkeys aren't aquatic animals- :Slips: Don't quote me on that, dude. ---- :Jake: I am related to sea simians! I am an aquatic animal! :fully developed human arm protrudes from right next to Slips, implying it's attached to him :Slips: I told you, dude. :notices the arm and nervously tries to brush it off by using another human arm to push it back down ---- :Jake: All I need to do to hatch my sea-worthy brethren, is to pour the powder packet into the included aquarium. Boy, they don't teach you this kind of stuff in mating class. ---- :flushed his sea simians down the toilet :Adam: Jake! Wait! What did you do!? :Jake: I took your advice. I flushed them because they were boring. :Adam: I didn't flush mine because they were boring! I flushed them because they ... whispering expired. :Jake: Zuh? :Adam: You know, perished, departed, defunct, passed on, done in, extinct, stiff, belly up, took a dirt nap, met their maker, pushing up daisies, eternal slumber, worm food, flat lined, like real gone daddy. :shrugs his shoulders and makes a stupid face :mimics a dying person :Jake: Oh, you mean dead. ---- :Jake: ' I don't ever want to hear the word.. :and Jake heard Bull scream'' :'''Bull Sharkowski: SEA SIMIANS!! Get 'em off me, they're attacking! GET 'EM OFF!! :and Jake gets shock in horror :of SST were screeching in panic of Sea Simian Attacks :Pixiefrog: 'Call the janitor! call animal control! Nay, call the Navy. We've got wild mutant sea simians. Oh, the Manatee! :'Hugh Manatee: 'Sea Simians! Get 'em off! :Manatee gets hosed off of Sea Simians'' :'''Adam: What's going on, Principal Pixiefrog? :Pixiefrog: What's going on? Can't you see? We've got wild, mutant sea simians! Sea simians are always kept in small tank, captivity because when released to the wild, they mutate and take over live destructive locusts. I just can't figure out how they got in here. :and Jake look at each other in shock :Pixiefrog: Did you two just exchange an "Oh Poopy" look? Nevermind, I don't wanna know. I just need to figure out a way to flush the buggers out of here. Trivia *The title is a pun on the phrase "Sink or Swim" *Charles Darwin Middle School has a swim team called the "Synchronized Swim Team" or "SST", that only allows aquatic students. *The CDMS's pool is consisted of a dirty sewage water, which makes Adam and the others (,except Jake) to be disgusted and grossed out. However, no toxicity were displayed throughout the episode. *A brief joke involves Slips with a fully developed human arm, gesturing toward Jake. He then hides his arm, by using another arm to push it down. Continuity *Tenth episode, where Adam and Jake are in gym class together, applying to the title of the show. (Chew on This, Guano in 60 Seconds, Le Switcheroo, Talking Teddy, Uniformity, The Morning Zoo, Lie, Cheetah, Steal, The Frog Principal, The Hyena and the Mighty) Errors *Adam says he used to have pet sea simians. However, in "Where in the World Are Adam's Parents?", it was revealed that his parents were deathly allergic to all animals, so there's no way he could have had pets. Gallery Out by the Pool Yard.png A Bunch of Worry Warts.png Jake the Diver.png Coach Gills with a Lemon.png Jake Ready to Dive.png Oh Carp.png Butt Bomb.png Giant Splash.png Jake's Red Butt.png Jake Thinks He Did Something Good.png Beached Swim Team.png Pixiefrog Saves Dolphin.png Butt Bomb Ban.png Coach Gills Stranded.png Fried Coach Gills.png Jake Wishes He Could Synch Swim.png Windsor Reading Captain Clowny.png Sea Simian Ad.png The Table in Shock.png Jake Shames Adam.png Slips' Hand.png Sea Simian Box.png Jake Shows Off His Simians.png Adam Misses the Boat.png Jake Loves Sea Simians.png Sea Simians Stink.png Jake Flushes the Shrimp.png Adam Explains Fish Death to Jake.png Toiler of Doom.png Adam and Jake Back Away Slowly.png Oh Poopy Look.png Butt Bomb Again.png Giant Splash.png Jake's Splash Saves the Day.png Jake's Butt on the Swim Team.png SST Fans.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Jake Episodes